Crimson Eyes
by LittleGinger1216
Summary: Being Kurenai Yuhi's younger sister is a lot to live up to, especially when young Akane doesn't want to be a ninja. With Sasuke Uchiha as her closest friend and Shikamaru Nara taking an interest in her, she was going to have her hands full as she struggles to find the path meant for her. Shika/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything familiar.

Akane Yuhi walked the streets of Konohagakure, enjoying the breeze that was blowing through her black hair. It was early morning, and she was making her way to the Ninja Academy. Today was the day she was supposed to graduate, and she was terrified that she would not be able to perform the necessary jutsu under pressure.

Her older sister, Kurenai, had wished her good luck that morning before leaving to go meet with the Hokage. "I have faith in you, Akane." She had told her. Akane had hugged her sister tightly, enjoying the feeling of having someone rooting for her. Her class didn't start for about twenty more minutes, so when she got there, only one other student was present.

Sasuke Uchiha.

His eyes flickered up to her as she opened the door, and he nodded in her direction. "Good morning, Sasuke." Akane said, giving the young boy a smile. He grunted in response, but she paid no mind to it. She sat in the seat beside him, placing her hands on the desk.

"Are you nervous?" She asked him, rolling her eyes when he shook his head.

"Why should I be?" His voice was low, but she could still hear the arrogance.

"Oh, shut up. Not all of us are as cocky as you." She said, but he knew she was joking.

Sasuke and Akane had been friends since he was a child, and she was there with him through everything he had been through. While they kept their friendship to themselves, her sister was well aware of the bond between the two. None of the other Genin were aware of just how close the two were.

After Itachi had slaughtered the Uchiha clan, Akane refused to let him suffer alone. Considering her young age, she didn't quite grasp the concept of what the young boy was going through, but she persisted. She took him meals that her family would prepare. She would show up and ask if he wanted to play or train, which made him forget, just for a moment, that his life was in shambles. Akane was the glue that held Sasuke together in such a difficult time, and for that, he would forever be silently grateful.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her, and she shrugged.

"I don't even see myself as a ninja, you know that." She said, her voice quiet. "I want to be a medic, I'm only doing this for my sister. I don't want to disappoint her." Akane knew that family was a tough subject for Sasuke, but this is something they've discussed before. He knew of her dreams to be a medic-nin, but Kurenai had high hopes for her to be a successful kunoichi.

He didn't respond. The door to the classroom opened, and Akane jumped. She didn't realize that class was about to start. Normally she moved away from Sasuke before anyone else came in. It was just a necessary precaution to avoid awkward questions.

Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi walked in together, not commenting on the Uchiha and Yuhi sitting together. She noticed Shikamaru raise an eyebrow, but he shook his head. The two went to their normal seats, and Akane smiled at her friend. "I'm going to move to my seat. Good luck today, Sasuke. Maybe afterwards we can go get lunch to celebrate." She moved to her normal seat, smiling at Shikamaru and Choji as she moved.

The only sound in the classroom was the crunching sound of Choji eating his chips, but Akane was beginning to let her nerves get to her. Even if she didn't want to be a kunoichi, graduating from the Ninja Academy would be an honor for her. The other students began pouring in to the classroom, and eventually the seats were full and Iruka-sensei was standing up front.

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, please proceed into the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu." Akane smiled slightly to herself. This was one she could handle.

When her name was called, she entered the testing room. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were sitting at a small table, rows of headbands sitting on it. "Good morning, Akane. Are you ready?" Iruka-sensei asked, and she nodded, her red eyes closing as she prepared herself. She made the hand signs quickly, "Transform!" She said, smiling as she looked at her three clones standing beside her.

"Good job." Mizuki-sensei said, smiling at the young girl. She was pretty, he noticed. Just like her sister. She would not only grow up to look just like her sister, but she would also be talented like her.

"Congratulations, Akane Yuhi. You have passed your examination. You are now a ninja." Iruka-sensei said, standing up and holding a headband out to her. She stepped forward and took it, bowing to her elders.

"Thank you, sirs. I will make you proud." She said, exiting the room. She was the last student to test, considering they called the names in alphabetical order. Akane was surprised to see Sasuke sitting at his desk, fingers laced as they supported the weight of his head. She held her headband up, grinning shyly at her friend. "So, I passed."

"I see that." He said. Sasuke wasn't the type to congratulate others, but Akane knew that her best friend was proud of her. "Can we go now?" He asked her, standing up. He had already tied his headband onto his forehead, making her grin. She nodded, before reaching up and tying her own headband onto her forehead.

"How do I look?" She asked, flashing Sasuke a peace sign and sticking her tongue out at him. He snorted quietly, and he gave her a small smirk.

"Like a ninja." The pair left together, walking past the crowd of students and parents that were gathered outside of the Academy. She knew that Kurenai was not part of that group. The Hokage had probably assigned her a mission this morning, but she knew that her sister would be home later that evening to celebrate.

Akane frowned as she saw Naruto Uzumaki sitting on the swing under a lone tree, the shadows casting a dark shade over him. He had his goggles pulled low over his eyes, and a knot twisted into her stomach. "He didn't pass." She sighed, making Sasuke look up. He didn't say anything as the two continued to walk on, but Akane couldn't help but feel bad for Naruto. Even though he was a goofball, he was a good person who had dreams to be a great ninja. Life wasn't fair sometimes.

"Did you want anything special for lunch? I know you don't really like sweets, so no dango. But we could get ramen. Kurenai will cook dinner tonight, and I already told her what she should make, so you're expected to come." She said casually, making him glare at her.

"Loosen up, Sasuke. It's a celebration dinner. She's going to make ongiri and tomatoes, just for you." She said, nudging him gently with her shoulder. He perked up slightly at that. She knew that was his favorite food and that he would give in once he knew what she was making.

"I'm only going for the food." He stated, his tone low. She chuckled.

"I know, buddy, I know. So, ramen then?" Sasuke sighed in agreement and the two went to Ichiruka's Ramen Stand, which she knew was Naruto's favorite. She ordered a miso ramen for herself and Sasuke did the same, and the two silently slurped their noodles together. Akane was used to silence between her and Sasuke, but it was never anything uncomfortable. There was no need for them to always have a conversation. Just being together was enough for them.

After they had finished and paid for their ramen, they decided to go home. "Come to my house around seven, okay? Dinner should be ready by then." Akane told her friend, who just nodded. He didn't say anything to her as he turned around and walked away. "Sasuke? Congratulations. I'm proud of you." The red-eyed girl called out, and he looked at her over his shoulder.

"You too." Was all he said before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away. Akane rolled her eyes, making her way to own house.

What Akane wasn't aware of was the eyes of a fellow Genin following her as she walked past. Shikamaru Nara was at the barbeque stand with Choji, their usual place to hang out. The friendship between the Uchiha and Yuhi girl was confusing, because they were polar opposites. Shikamaru assumed that she hung out with him for his looks, because it wasn't his personality that most girls chase after. He watched as her red eyes twinkled as she smiled, and the sun beat down on her long black hair. Her outfit resembled her sister's, but relatively more modest, considering she was so much younger than her elder. He shook his head when he realized he had been staring at her retreating figure for far too long, and he turned his attention back to his plate in front of him.

"How troublesome." He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto!

Sasuke arrived at the Yuhi household at seven, like he was directed to. He rapped his knuckles against the door twice, and Akane swung the door open quickly. "Sasuke, you're on time." She winked at him, and the dark haired boy rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course I am." Akane grabbed his wrist lightly and led him inside. He had been to her house on various occasions, but she knew that he was still slightly out of his element in a home like hers. He wasn't used to being in a place that was comforting and warm like the Yuhi household. Kurenai was standing in the kitchen, her usual ninja attire gone. Her clothes were much more casual, as were Akane's, which he couldn't help but notice. The two were wearing similar outfits, which consisted of shorts and regular t-shirts, each with a different design on it.

"Sasuke, good to see you. Congratulations on graduating." Kurenai told him, placing a hand on his head as he sat at the table. He gave her a nod in thanks, not saying anything. Akane set the table for her older sister while she continued to cook, and Sasuke continued to sit there in silence. The smell of the food filled his nose, making his stomach growl, and he glanced over at Akane to see her smiling at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" His voice was low, and Kurenai made no sign that she heard him speak. His words may have sounded sarcastic, but he meant no harm. He would never intentionally hurt Akane.

"I'm just happy that you came over." Akane said, setting the ongiri and tomatoes on the table, and Kurenai was right behind her with plates of cooked pork and vegetables.

"As am I, Sasuke. You're always welcome in our home." The older kunoichi told him. Sasuke nodded and gave a faint smile. Kurenai and Akane lived together, their parents having passed long ago. The sisters were extremely close, and the relationship actually made Sasuke jealous. Pieces of him wished that he could've had a relationship with his own brother, but he always quickly squashed the ideas of that.

The three ate quietly, enjoying the silence and the hot food before them. Kurenai finished first. "You can leave the dishes in the sink, I'll get them later." She said, kissing her younger sister on her head and gently patting Sasuke's shoulder as she walked by. Sasuke finished his plate before Akane, and he watched her as she slowly picked at her food.

"Akane. What's wrong?" He asked, making her shake her head.

"I'm just thinking." Sasuke raised a black eyebrow, waiting on her to elaborate. "What if I don't get along with my teammates? And what if I just get in their way?"

"You get along with everyone. And you won't. More than likely, they'll get in your way." Sasuke's voice was still monotone, but Akane felt the support behind it. She smiled at him and stood up, grabbing their plates.

"Who do you want on your team?" She asked as she rinsed the plates of, ignoring her sister's request to leave them in the sink.

"None of those idiots in our class." Sasuke scoffed, making Akane roll her eyes.

"They aren't all bad." Sasuke didn't respond, but she knew that he hated pretty much all of them. Mainly the girls, but that's only because they wouldn't leave him alone.

Once Akane finished the dishes, Sasuke stood up and reached for the towel. He sighed as he began to dry the dishes and hand them to her to put in the cabinets. When everything was cleaned up, Sasuke decided it was time to return home.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" The black haired girl asked, smiling as she opened the door.

"No. You'd have to walk home alone." His response was quick.

"It'll be okay. I'll be safe." She shut the door behind them before he could argue any further and began walking in the direction of his compound. Sasuke caught up quickly and gave her a glare, but she just laughed. "Could you imagine the look on Sakura or Ino's face if they saw us walking together right now?"

"They're just idiots." He retorted.

"They're idiots for having a crush on you?" She asked, laughing lightly. She knew that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, and Naruto had a crush on Sakura, et cetera. But Akane had never been too focused on the opposite sex. She was too busy worrying about her life as a ninja. Besides, she was too young in her sister's eyes. Kurenai knew how pre-teens acted, and she told her sister that school came first. She would have her whole life to find a man.

"No, they're just idiots in general." Akane smacked his arm softly, but he didn't flinch or react. When they reached the Uchiha compound, she gave him a quick hug. He didn't reach to hug her back, but his smirk was enough for her. She knew her best friend wasn't much of an affection giver, but it didn't bother her. "Good night, Sasuke." She told him as she turned on her heel to go back to her own home.

She passed the park, where she spotted a familiar spiky haired boy lying on the bench. "Shikamaru?" She asked, seeing his head turn towards her as she walked by. He waved his hand lazily, not speaking. She bit her lip, wanting to say something else, but not knowing what to say.

"Why are you out so late?" Shikamaru asked, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see her better.

"I was walking a friend home." She said, smiling brightly.

"Uchiha needed an escort?" He scoffed, and she felt herself grow defensive of her friend.

"I didn't want him to walk home alone."

"And why were you two hanging out so late anyway?" He continued, and Akane gave a little snort.

"Are you my father?" She joked. "Kurenai made us a celebration dinner since we graduated today." He nodded, not saying anything as he began to yawn.

"You two seem pretty close." He said as she went to walk away.

"We've been best friends since we were little kids. He's a good guy, even though he seems a little cold towards everyone else." Shikamaru sat up, debating on whether he needs to walk this girl home or if he should let her go on her own. It was approaching nine o'clock at night, and if his mother heard that he let this girl go alone, she would have his head.

"Let's go." He groaned, standing up and stretching. When she didn't move, he rolled his eyes. "Come on. I'm walking you home." He told her. The two walked to her house in silence, and she glanced over at him. She liked his spiky black hair in his messy ponytail and his dark eyes. Her eyes wandered over him as she took in his fishnet shirt and gray jacket over it, his headband tied onto his bicep.

What she didn't realize was that he saw her looking at him. And when she wasn't looking at him, he was watching her closely. She wasn't too annoying, he thought, which was surprising to him. Most girls were beyond obnoxious, and he couldn't stand it.

Shikamaru was never the type of guy to fawn over pretty girls. He had always imagined himself marrying an average girl, having an average family, and being an average ninja. He didn't expect much out of himself. He wasn't anything special.

But this girl, Akane Yuhi, was the type that most guys would consider pretty. Her long black hair and red eyes weren't a common feature, and it made her stick out. Plus, she didn't fawn over Sasuke Uchiha, and she must be something special if she hung out with him on a regular basis. But most importantly, she wasn't too annoying.

"Shikamaru?" She asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"We're here." She laughed, gesturing towards her front door. Shikamaru cursed quietly to himself, feeling like an idiot. "Thank you for walking me home." She said quietly, smiling at him and opening her door. He waved at her, not saying anything right away because he was still in a haze from his thoughts.

"You're welcome." He said, not realizing that she had already shut the door as was gone. He kicked at the ground as he slouched home, not wanting to go home and face his mother. She also prepared a celebration dinner, and he ate quickly so he could get out of the house. He was tired of his mother's constant complaining. She was so troublesome. He sighed as he opened the door to his house, closing it quietly behind him. Hopefully he could sneak in without anyone realizing that he was there, but-

"Shikamaru!" His mother's loud voice rang out, and he hung his head.

"Damn."

At the Yuhi house, Akane took a quick bath before putting on her pajamas and curling on the couch. Kurenai was in her room, reading a scroll she had received from the Hokage that held information about her mission tomorrow.

Akane laid her head on the couch cushion, thoughts whirling around her mind. Maybe she would get lucky and be on a team with Sasuke and Shikamaru. It would be a blessing. She would get along with her teammates, and hopefully the two males would get along. She knew that the two weren't the most social, but she was still selfishly hoping for a miracle.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I finally wrote the second chapter, hopefully everyone enjoys it, it was just a little filler before I put everyone in teams! I'm working on updating all of my stories the best that I can, don't give up on me! Thank you for reading, please feel free to review or favorite/follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! Only Akane!

Akane woke up the next morning for school full of excitement. She was dying to know who would be on her team. She dressed quickly and skipped downstairs, and Kurenai was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Someone's happy this morning." The older woman replied, and Akane smiled widely at her.

"We get assigned our ninja teams today!" She exclaimed.

"That's right, I remember. You know, I'll be assigned to some of your classmates." Kurenai reminded her sister, and her jaw dropped.

"It would be so cool if you were my sensei!" She squealed, but Kurenai silenced her by placing one of her hands atop of her head and sitting a plate in front of her.

"Sorry to disappoint, but they probably wouldn't assign us together since we're sisters." Akane pouted but picked up her chopsticks, ready to chow down. The quicker she finished eating, the quicker she could get to the academy.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kurenai asked, her voice teasing. Akane didn't respond, the cogs in her mind whirling as she tried to think about what she could be forgetting. The older sister tapped her forehead lightly, and Akane gasped.

"I forgot my headband! What kind of ninja am I?" She exclaimed, running back upstairs to her room and looking in the mirror as she tied it tightly around her forehead. She smiled in the mirror, surprised at the pride bubbling in her stomach as she realized what she had accomplished.

"Bye, sis. I love you." Kurenai kissed Akane on the top of her head. "I have a quick mission to run before I get to meet the little brats that are assigned to me." She joked.

Akane sprinted out the door, eager to get to class. She noticed Sakura and Ino ahead of her, running towards the school. They seemed to be racing, and they were both neck-in-neck. When she made it into the classroom, the two were standing in front of the door, panting heavily.

"Excuse me." Akane said, trying to squeeze by the two girls. They glared at her, but it quickly subsided as they caught sight of Sasuke.

The young Yuhi sat down beside Hinata, watching the scene unfold. She frowned as Sakura pushed Naruto to the ground in a rush to get to Sasuke, and she smirked as her best friend didn't even acknowledge her presence.

Girls quickly swarmed the Uchiha, arguing about who would sit beside him. For a second, Akane thought about being bold and sitting next to him, but she didn't want to start any other issues. The last thing she wanted to deal with was angry fangirls. Naruto perched himself in front of Sasuke, squatting down onto his desk.

The electricity between the two was visible as they glared at each other, but then Naruto was bumped.

"Oh my God." Akane muttered as Naruto and Sasuke locked lips in a kiss. It was hard for her to hold back her laughter, and her shoulders shook as she cackled loudly. Hinata's cheeks were red, Naruto looked scared of the angry fangirls, and Sasuke was furious. She couldn't wait until they got out of class so she could pester him about it. The girls pummeled Naruto into a bruised mess, and she felt bad for him.

Shikamaru watched from above as the pretty Yuhi trembled with laughter, and he couldn't help but think about the pretty blush that spread over her cheeks as she laughed. Sasuke turned around and cast her a quick glare, but she just winked and gave him a cheeky grin that sent Shikamaru's heart racing.

"Today, you will be placed into three-man squads, with each squad being led by a Jounin. One group will be a four-man squad, due to our odd number of students in the class this year." Everyone perked up, eager to hear their team members.

Akane crossed her fingers under her desk. "Please let me have Sasuke and Shikamaru." She muttered quietly, letting only Hinata hear her. She knew that Hinata was hoping to be on a team with Naruto, and she wished for her friend's happiness as well.

"Squad 7- Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. Akane Yuhi." Akane sighed with both relief and disappointment. While she was in a group with her best friend, she wasn't with Shikamaru, which bummed her out. What she didn't know was that Shikamaru was feeling the same way.

"Squad 8- Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba Inuzuka. Shino Aburame. Squad 10- Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara. Choji Akimichi." He finished announcing the squads, and Akane was eager to get out of class.

"Make sure you don't get in my way, loser." She heard Sasuke mumble to Naruto, and she sighed. Sasuke could be such an ass towards others, but she knew that that was just his personality. She was the only one that saw the softer side of him, even though the soft side was still rough around the edges.

She rubbed her forehead. "This squad is going to be a blast."

They were dismissed for lunch, and she bolted out of the classroom, dying to catch up with Sasuke. She couldn't find him, and she had to admit that she was disappointed.

"Hey Sakura, did you want to eat lunch together?" Akane asked, smiling at the pinkette that she ran into outside.

Sakura was surprised to say the least, and she bit her lip. She couldn't find Sasuke, and she was getting hungry. "Sure, Akane. That would be nice." The two sat down on a bench and began to eat together.

"Are you nervous about meeting our Jounin?" Sakura asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Sorta. I wanted to have my sister, but she told me that I wouldn't be assigned to her since we're related." Akane took a bit out of her rice ball.

She noticed that Sakura didn't have a lot of food in her bento box. "Sakura, do you want a rice ball? My sister always packs me extras." She offered, and Sakura declined, a blush spreading over her cheeks. Akane realized that she must be watching her weight, because Sakura glanced down at her stomach.

Sakura gasped, and Akane looked up. Sasuke was leaning casually against a tree, a smirk on his face. Sakura trembled with excitement and Akane raised an eyebrow at him. That wasn't a look that she was used to seeing in public.

"Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming." He spoke, and Akane was shocked. "It makes me feel like kissing it." The Uchiha was acting ridiculous.

"I'm going to go and leave you two alone." She said, collecting her bento box and standing up. Neither of her teammates even acknowledged her, and she gave Sasuke a look that didn't faze him.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" She asked herself as she walked back towards the school, deciding to go sit in the classroom. Akane walked past an open door, but she quickly took a few steps backwards.

Sasuke Uchiha was lying on the ground, hands tied with rope and tape over his mouth. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" She sighed, bending down and pulling the tape off his mouth. He hissed in pain.

"You couldn't have been more gentle with that?" He seethed, and Akane giggled.

"Nope. Let me untie your wrists and you can explain what's going on." As she cut the rope with the tip of her kunai knife, he began to explain how Naruto jumped him while he was eating lunch.

"Well that explains why you were being so weird with Sakura. Naruto transformed into you and is out there flirting with her as we speak." Sasuke growled and jumped up. "Sasuke, c'mon. Just come have lunch with me and don't worry about it."

Her words had no effect on him, and he stomped off. She sighed and jogged after him, catching up quickly. "He has a crush on her. He just wants her attention."

"I don't care why he's doing it." Sasuke snarled, and Akane stuck out her bottom lip as she walked beside him.

Sakura was standing at the end of the walk, a big grin on her face. "Sasuke, you're back! Don't be so shy, you bad boy." Her voice was teasing, and Akane knew that Sasuke was getting angrier by the minute.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked, walking past her.

"Sasuke, don't worry about him. He just likes to pick fights with you. He's so annoying, and it's because he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or a father, and no one teaches him right from wrong." Sasuke stiffened, and Sakura continued to speak. "He's selfish and bratty, and he's all alone."

"Alone." Sasuke mumbled, and Akane resisited the urge to place her hand on his shoulder. "It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone."

"Why are you saying that stuff, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her voice confused.

"Because. You're annoying." He told her, and she gasped. The heartbreak was evident on her face, and she looked to Akane for support. The black-haired girl offered her a sympathetic look. Sasuke had already begun to walk off, and he stopped for a moment.

"Akake. Come on." He said, and Akane quickly caught up to her best friend, leaving Sakura behind them, mouth agape that he would call for the Yuhi girl like that.

"Sasuke, she didn't realize what she was saying." Akane spoke quietly, but Sasuke didn't want to hear it.

"She's a spoiled brat, Akane. She needs to hear the truth." She placed her hand on Sasuke's arm, slowing him down. His cold eyes looked down at her, and even though she knew they didn't act too friendly in public, she wrapped her arms around his torso. His body was stiff, but she felt him relax after a minute. He didn't hug her back, but when she let go, his eyes were softer.

Naruto was leaving the bathroom as they walked back to the classroom, and Sasuke confronted him about transforming into him. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted, creating four clones of himself.

However, they all grabbed their stomachs and rushed for the bathroom door. "What a loser." Sasuke retorted, making Akane laugh.

"Having you guys in a group is going to be a blast." She giggled, bumping her elbow into Sasuke's side as they walked, and he responded by bumping her back.

"It's going to be something, alright." The Uchiha retorted. "Did your sister tell you which Jounin we were getting assigned to?" He asked, but Akane shook her head.

"I don't think she's allowed to tell us. I know it's not her, but I don't know any other Jounins, except for Asuma." She shrugged, thinking of the tanned man with the cigarette that liked to get cozy with her sister.

They stood outside the classroom door, anxious to meet their new sensei. "You open it." Akane said, poking Sasuke in the arm. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the door knob, turning it and pushing open the door to find …

Nothing.

"Where's our sensei?" Akane exclaimed, and Sasuke sighed.

"Who knows. I guess that means we should just sit here and wait."

The two sat down beside each other in silence. Akane bit her lip as she tried to think of what to say to Sasuke. She knew that Sakura's words had to have hurt him.

"Sasuke." She said his name quietly. He sat beside her, arms crossed and eyes closed. He grunted in response.

"You know that you aren't alone, right? You have me and Kurenai. We care about you." She told him, chewing the inside of her cheek as she waited on a response.

He didn't say anything at first. She thought maybe he was sleeping.

"Thank you."

Not too much Shikamaru in this one, but he'll work his way into the story more soon enough! Hopefully everyone enjoys this, and feel free to review/favorite/follow/pm! Thanks guys!


End file.
